


Queen of the Underworld

by SmolderingFlame



Category: South Park
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Ancient Greece, Bottom Stan Marsh, Crack, Crossdressing, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Hellenistic Religion & Lore), Love Triangles, M/M, Monsters, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Top Craig Tucker, Top Kyle Broflovski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolderingFlame/pseuds/SmolderingFlame
Summary: Stan is the God of Spring who turns heads with his beauty. Craig is the cold God of the Underworld who wants a queen. Kyle is the King of Gods who gets whatever he desires.





	1. From the Gardens of Alcinous to the Hounds of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> A new bottom!stan fic from me! This is based off the Greek myth of Hades and Persephone. Now, I did change some things, so, it won't be exactly the same. Their is some out of characterness in it, but, hopefully it will add to the story! The gods aren't related like they are in actual mythology just to make things a little simpler on me! 
> 
> If you like the fic, please let me know so I know if it should be continued or not! :)
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy reading!

It was a bright sunny day, and, the gardens of Alcinous were shinning in their wonder. It was a new project the King of the Gods declared, wishing to bring more color and beautiful into the world. But, in order to do that, someone would need to take charge, someone would need to oversee such a venture, and, who better than the young God of Spring. He went by many names: Persephone, Prospernia, Libera, the flower maiden, but really, he just preferred being called Stan.

 

 Stan couldn’t help but smile as he looked around, taking in the hard work he had been doing. The flowers all looked so gorgeous! So colorful, so vibrant, so…inspiring! He couldn’t help but kneel down and take one in his hands, his soft pink gown pooling around him. “These are good, but, still not…perfect.” He said, inspecting one of the roses that were growing up on the hill, the sun shining down upon it.

 

At that, a laugh came and a beautiful brunette woman dressed in a rich green gown came to sit next to him. “Persephone, I think you are being too hard on yourself, these look beautiful! I’m so impressed with your work and your progress.” She said, moving to pat him on the shoulder. “I’m not the only one; Bebe said you’ve been so diligent designing all these new flowers.” She said, moving to pluck one. “What is this one called? It’s new and I love it!”

 

Stan rolled his big blue eyes. “Can you not call me Persephone, I told you, I like Stan it’s just so much…simpler! Persephone is such a mouthful, by the time you finish saying it, the sun has already set.” He pointed out, causing the brunette to sigh. “Besides, you like being called Wendy.” He added.

 

“Yes, that is true… Okay, I’m sorry; it’s just one of those things I have to get use to.” Wendy said. “But, you didn’t answer my question, what is the name of this flower called?” She asked again.

 

“I’m still thinking of good names…I was thinking…peony?” The brunette said, shrugging a bit. “I’ve never been great with names.” He admitted.

 

“I think peony is a fine name for this.” Wendy said, before smiling. “I see you already put some in your hair, so, you must be fond of them.”

 

He said, before giving the goddess a wry smile. “So, what are you doing here? Are you checking up on me?” He asked, before sighing. “Oh, let me guess, Kyle sent you here to check on me.”

 

“Am I that transparent?” Wendy asked before nodding her head. “Well, no use in hiding it then, yes, Kyle did ask me to come check on you, he wants to make sure you are doing well, this is your first project, and, it is such a big one.”

 

Stan scoffed a little. “He doesn’t seem so interested in other projects.” He said, moving the skirts of his gown aside so he could let his ivory lean legs catch some of the sun’s warm rays. “Why is he always so interested in what I’m doing?”

 

Wendy sighed. “Kyle…he…has expressed some interest in you…” She admitted. “You know how he is…”

 

“He’s married.” Stan said with a frown. “Married to a vengeful shrew who would strike me down the minute she learned I was with him.”

 

“Unfortunately, that has never stopped him before. He wanted to come down to see you, but, I offered, since you are under my tutelage.” Wendy said, shaking her head. Her and the king of the Gods didn’t always see eye to eye, actually, they rarely saw eye to eye. But, once she had caught wind Kyle had been viewing the brunette while he was working, she knew exactly what his intentions were.

 

“Great…” Stan said, moving to lay down in the crash, a poof of flowers emanating from him as he fell.

 

“Don’t worry; Bebe and I are both keeping our eyes on him.” Wendy assured. “Just focus on building up this garden, you’re already doing such a fantastic job.”

 

Stan smiled a little as he looked over at his mentor. “Thanks, I really appreciate everything you and Bebe have been doing for me. I don’t think I’d be able to do any of this without your guidance.” He said, stretching out his voluptuous figure in the grass. “Maybe when I finish, I can make a garden on the mountain.” He said, referring to the kingdom of the Gods, a place he had only seen a few times and was not yet permitted to live in.

 

“Well, like most things, that is up to Kyle.” Wendy said.  “Though I’m sure he would be more than happy to let you come up there as his consort.”

 

“Yeah, I have work to do, and, I want to focus on that right now.” Stan said, not sounding like that was something he would want to do. He had met Kyle a few times, and yes, the King of the Gods was very handsome, but, he was so arrogant, not to mention his wife, Heidi, Queen of the Gods, hadn’t liked him from the moment she saw him.

 

“Of course you do, and, I will leave you so you can continue to work on it. Just make sure to gather one of each flower you create to present to Kyle.” Wendy reminded. “And, of course, if you need anything at all, you let Bebe and I know.” She said with a soft smile.

 

“I know, I will have it ready, and, thanks, I’ll let you know if I need something. Right now, the only thing I need is a nap.” The brunette said, letting a yawn escape his lips. “I’ll see you soon, next time, bring Bebe so she can see the garden.”

 

Wendy nodded her head. “Of course, next time, it will be both of us.” She said, moving to stand up, taking one of the flowers. “In fact, I’m going to give one of these to her. What is this one called?” She asked, holding up a red flower.

 

“Oh, that’s a rose, but, be careful, it has thorns.” Stan said. “One of my favorites, beautiful, but, doesn’t take getting trifled with.”

 

The brunette laughed. “Sounds like you.” She said, before waving goodbye. Soon enough a gust of wind came and she was gone.

 

Stan sighed a bit, moving to lie on his side as he felt his eyes starting to grow heavy. He had a lot on his mind, and all he wanted to do was just be alone with his garden.

 

~*The Underworld*~

 

“Please! I was a good man when I was alive! I beg of you, please do not send me to Tartarus!” A soul begged in front of the powerful God of the Underworld.

 

“Hmm, why should I take your word on that?” A cold and nasally voice said. The figure that it came from was perched on a throne made of pure onyx, his skin pale, and his hair as black as night and his robes a dark blue. “I never take a word for anything, a word, means nothing.” He said, snapping his fingers as a large three headed dog came out snarling. His stoic expression never changed as the beast stalked up to the soul. It sniffed it and continued to growl. “The only judgment I trust is…well…my pet here.” He said, a smirk slowly spreading over his lips.

 

It would be a few moments later when the monster barked loudly, causing the river of souls that flowed around them to ripple.

 

“What is that Stripes? This soul is lying? Hmm, not surprised.” He said, snapping his fingers as a scroll appeared in front of him. “Murder, rape, theft, cruelty, yes, I think you will be much more comfortable in Tartarus than in Elysium.” He said, pushing a stone on his throne that opened up a deep, dark, pit that sucked the soul right in. The sound of its screaming not even phasing him.

 

“Just another pathetic soul doomed forever, just another Monday.” He said, before snapping his fingers, watching as Stripes returned to his side. “Servant! I require more wine!” He cried out.

 

“O-Of course Sir…right away!” A blond said, running over to the intimidating God of the Underworld. “Well, here you go Craig! Got your wine right here, and, why, it’s just how you like it!”

 

“Butters, you’ve worked down here with me for the last hundred years, honestly, your fear was once appreciated, but now, it’s just annoying.” Craig said, standing up from the throne and grabbing the goblet.

 

“Well, you know, I just don’t want to be damned forever. I think that would just be downright awful.” Butters said. “It doesn’t sound very pleasant, that soul you just send down the pit, it sounded scared. Personally, I just don’t want to be tortured for all of eternity.”

 

Craig sighed as he quickly finished his liquor, handing the empty goblet to his servant. “If anyone is being tortured for all eternity, it’s me. I have you as a servant, I have no queen, and I only get to go up once a year thanks to that stupid, pompous, self serving, ass, Kyle.” He growled, looking back at his throne. Next to it there was a smaller throne that matched his. That was meant for his queen, the one he would impregnate, the one he would hold in his arms forever. He had been searching, but so far, nothing of interest had come across him. If he were to want to take a God of Goddess, he’d have to go through Kyle, and he knew any God or Goddess worth anything would be denied to him.

 

“Would you like to look into the mirror again, Sir?” Butters asked. “Maybe you’ll find someone, or, something interesting to look at! Maybe that will put you in a better mood; you never seem to be in a very good mood.”

 

Craig flashed him a glare. “I am in a good mood today, can you not tell? I’ve been smiling you moron!” He said, pointing to his face where his expression was still one of stone. “Now go fetch that mirror!”

 

“Y-Yes Sir!” Butters cried out, running off to grab the Mirror to the World.

 

Craig sighed and moved back to his throne, petting Stripe on its heads. “I know, you want to eat him, but for now, he is useful.” He said, an actual smile forming on his lips as he felt the beast lick his hand.

 

“Here is the mirror! I got it right here Craig! Boy, this thing is heavy! What is it made out of?” Butters asked, finding the mirror snatched from his hands.

 

“It’s made from the bones of the strong, the blood of the innocent, and, the fibers of the wise.” Craig said simply.

 

“Ewww…” Butters remarked, quickly wiping his hands on the old robes he was wearing.

 

“Show me what I crave.” Craig demanded, peering into the mirror. His grey eyes narrowed as a scene was brought before him. “A garden?” He said, raising an eyebrow. How many eons had it been since he had seen something so…lovely? It was…beautiful. The flowers were blooming; the trees were swaying in the wind, and, in the middle of it all, lying in a bed of flowers, was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. He felt his grey eyes go wide when he saw him, taking in his soft sweet face that was currently relaxed in his slumber. That body, that perfect curvy body that had a soft pink silk clinging to it, black hair that made his surroundings look even brighter, he wished this beauty would open his eyes so he could see them. Soft breaths were escaping plump pink lips and a dainty hand was sprawled in the grass.

 

“W-Who…is that?” Craig asked.

 

Butters looked into the mirror and smiled. “Oh! I know who that is! That’s Persephone! He’s the new God of Spring! He’s working with that um…Wendy!” He said. “Gosh he is real pretty!”

 

“God of Spring?” The brunette said, moving to gently touch the mirror. “He would be much better suited as my queen.” He said, a small smile crossing his lips. “My wife…”  He added, before frowning. “But he is a God that means…I must speak to that ass…” He said, having a feeling he was going to be making a trip to Mount Olympus to speak with Kyle in order to take that beauty as his own. That was going to be a problem, he and Kyle never got along. Long ago they had gotten in a fight over what they would rule, and, thanks to some manipulation on Kyle’s part, Craig had been stuck ruling the Underworld while Kyle ruled literally everything else. It had gotten to the point where he wasn’t even welcomed on the mountain. But, nothing was going to stop him from taking this beauty as his queen.

 


	2. A Lust for Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan gets an unexpected visitor in the gardens and Craig takes a trip up to Mount Olympus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you are enjoying the story, it's been really fun to write. I've wanted to write something like this for a long time, and, it will be updated along with my other three ongoing stories.
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> happy reading!

Stan’s favorite time of day was right when the sun was setting. The sky always looked so beautiful with the oranges and purples that twirled together. He had spent most of his day gathering flowers, needing to get them together to show Kyle what he had been working on. He was nervous; this was such an important thing for him. He wanted to continue being able to do these things, he wanted to show the good work he could do and earn a spot on Mount Olympus.

 

He had been walking around all day long, since the sun rose collecting one of each flower, and, he was starting to get exhausted. He felt his nearly see through white gown clinging to his form as he found a particular nice flower bed he had grown to rest in.

 

He had been thinking a lot about what Wendy had told him. She said Kyle was interested in him. That was worrisome for him. If Kyle wanted him what was he going to do? He couldn’t say no, he couldn’t refuse him; he was the God of God’s. He took in a deep breath and moved to adjust some of the daisies in his black hair. If he became Kyle’s consort he would be nothing else, plus, he would have to face the wrath of Heidi.

 

He looked up at the sky and smiled a little, seeing the sun setting, the puffy white clouds scattered, the song of the birds chirping, it was just what he loved the most. When he got to see these wonders he didn’t think he ever needed to live on Mount Olympus. The other Gods, they forgot the beauty that the mortal world could show them, give them, up in their gilded towers they were far more concerned about themselves then to look at what was around them.

 

The brunette let a smile cross his plump pink lips as a few songbirds landed on a tree next to him and started tweeting.

 

“Your song sounds so sweet.” Stan said, looking over at the birds. “I don’t think any other song could even sound so sweet.” He mused to himself, letting out a rather content sigh. This was just perfect, well; it would have been perfect until he heard someone behind him.

 

“I think your song would be even sweeter. You should let me hear it sometime, Persephone.” A deep voice said.

 

Stan quickly sat up and looked behind him, his blue eyes going wide when he saw a familiar figure. Apparently Wendy hadn’t convinced Kyle not to come down after all. He swallowed hard and tried to stand up. He always got so nervous around the God! He felt one wrong move and he would be nothing but dust and flowers…

 

“My Lord…” Stan said, blinking a bit as he managed to get on two feet. “W-What are you doing here? I…didn’t get any kind of message you would be visiting.”

 

Kyle laughed and shook his head, going over to the small brunette. He towered over him, his body muscular, his red hair gleaming bright in the setting sun, and his chiseled jaw hidden by a well groomed beard. “I didn’t realize I had to send a message.” He said, walking over to Stan. “Besides, I didn’t want to bother Kenny with such things, he handles messages I don’t want to personally deliver anyways.”  He said with a grin on his lips. “Besides, I wanted to see your work, your lovely flowers you’ve been working so hard on.” He said, looking around. “You’ve done good work.” He said, moving to pluck a daisy out of the brunette’s hair.

 

“Thank you, it’s been a joy to do. I just love my flowers so much. I love watching things bloom and come to life.” Stan admitted with a small smile.

 

Kyle smiled a little. “I believe they are so beautiful because of the love you put into it.” He said. “But, tell me something, don’t you get lonely down here? You must wish for someone to talk to…someone to be with you.” He said, reaching a hand out to rest on the brunette’s cheek.

 

Stan moved gently brush Kyle’s hand off his cheek. “I’m not lonely; I have the birds, the deer, the flowers, my own thoughts.” He said, trying to force himself not to frown when he heard Kyle laugh at him.

 

“Deer and birds aren’t the kind of companions you need.” Kyle said, before looking around once more. “Tell me, how much longer do you think your project is going to take?”

 

“I honestly have no idea… I just really want to focus on doing the best work I can. Make this a haven for animals and mortals.” The brunette said. “I am excited for my next project after this. I think this should be something that can be spread all around the world? Don’t you?” He asked.

 

“Well, I have to admit, I was actually thinking about you…and your little projects.” Kyle said. “I think after this project is over, you need to come to the Mountain.” He said, moving to gently grab the brunette’s small hand in his large one. “You can brighten things up…make things more…beautiful.” He said, not hiding his gaze as he looked the God of Spring up and down. “Give…me something beautiful to look at.” He said, his voice becoming more of a purr.

 

Stan felt his eyes go wide. “With all due respect my Lord, I think I would be better suited off here, spreading the blossoming of nature…” He said, feeling rather uncomfortable when he felt a large hand rest on his back, rubbing it softly, playing with the sheer material.

 

Kyle looked down at the brunette with intense emerald green eyes. “That isn’t up to you, now is it? Your place is on the Mountain, not here.”

 

Stan took in a deep breath having a bad idea of where this was going to go. “W-What…would I be doing on the Mountain?” He decided to ask. “Perhaps I can create gardens up there…”

 

The redhead shook his head. “Gardens aren’t of any use to the Gods. My Dear, you would have a much more important role than just blooming flora.” He said, before his grin grew a bit more lecherous. “I remember when I first saw you… You were wearing this…sheer pink fabric wrapped around you.” He said, his hand moving lower on the brunette’s back. “So sweet and angelic looking…especially those big blue eyes of yours.” He mused, moving to take his free hand to gently grip the brunette’s chin. “All eyes were on you…including mine.” He said, his hand moving down to rest on Stan’s plump behind.

 

The brunette wanted nothing more than to pluck that hand off his ass! But…what could he do? Kyle controlled everything… He couldn’t exactly go against him… “I-I…don’t understand what you want from me my Lord… I’m the God of Spring… What else can I do besides that?” He asked.

 

Kyle’s smile turned into a smirk at that. “Something much more important.” He said. “I have…strong desires… The idea of something so beautiful being down here away from my gaze does not settle well with me. Besides, on the Mountain, I can personally protect you. We wouldn’t want some…filthy mortal taking away your…sweet flower, now would we?”

 

Something told Stan the redhead wasn’t referring to his project. “I…would think you would be too busy with your wife to be personally protecting anyone else.”

 

“Heidi can take care of herself, besides, I do what I please…and I expect no questioning from those below me.” Kyle pointed out, running a finger over the brunette’s plump lips. “You do as you’re told, just like all the others.” He said.

 

“But Wendy…she said I had a lot of work to do down here…” Stan said, trying one last shot of defending his work…his life…his joy…

 

“Wendy answers to me, not the other way around.” Kyle snapped, letting go of the brunette. “I’ve already made up my mind, when this little project of yours is complete you are coming up to the Mountain.” He said in an authoritative tone. “Understand?”

 

Stan could feel tears welling in his eyes. “Y-Yes…I understand…” He said softly.

 

“Very good, I’ll be back down soon, I believe this project almost looks complete.” Kyle said, before picking up the basket of flowers. “I’ll think of you when I look at these.” He said, giving the brunette’s cheek one more caress before he was gone.

 

Stan looked baffled and felt warm tears run down his cheeks. He slowly sunk to his knees and started to softly cry.  As he cried, the clouds above started to grow dark, and soon enough, a shower of rain spread across the gardens.

 

**~*Mount Olympus*~**

Kenny, the Messenger God, looked quite pleased when he saw Kyle return. “How did your meeting go?” He said with a wry smile, falling into step with the King of Gods.

 

“None of your business.” Kyle said simply. “Do you have something to tell me, or, did you just come here to annoy me?” He asked sharply.

 

“Hey, just curious, can’t blame me, can you?” Kenny said, holding his hands up in a defensive manner. “Actually, I’m glad you’re here, you, have a visitor.”

 

Kyle raised an eyebrow at that. “Visitor? Who?”

 

Kenny started to look a little nervous and cleared his throat. “Well…you know…it’s the funniest thing… I was just finishing up my route when I saw…the gates of the Underworld open up and…before I knew it…I was being threatened by the God of the Underworld himself. That guy is really not a people person.”

 

Kyle’s green eyes went wide at that, before they narrowed. “What is he doing here?!” He snapped. “How many times do I have to make it known to him he isn’t welcome here! He has the entire Underworld to rule over, you think that would make him happy!”

 

“To be fair, I don’t think I’ve ever see him…happy…or sad…or…anything but angry.” Kenny interjected. “But, he told me he came up here requesting a meeting with you. He said it was important.”

 

Kyle frowned. “The gall that bastard has. Coming up here and requesting my time? Does he not realize who I am?” He snapped, walking towards the doors of the main hall and throwing them open. His frown only grew when he saw the God of the Underworld himself standing in front of him. Craig always looked displeased, no matter what was happening around him. His grey eyes were cold, his black hair was as dark as night, and, the black armor he wore gave off no hint of light. Next to him was that idiotic servant of his, Bert or something… Kyle didn’t even bother to know his name. He could see the blond was holding the God’s helmet, looking nervous as hell to be there.

 

“What are you doing here? I thought I made it quite clear you were not welcomed up here.” Kyle said, approaching the morose looking God, Kenny in tow.

 

Craig just gave the redhead a bored look. “Besides liking to get out sometimes, I wanted to speak to you. Since you have decreed yourself the king of all of us, I decided to be diplomatic.” He said simply. “Will you not even give me a simple meeting? I could make things very…difficult for you if you refuse.”

 

“Is that a threat? Are you standing there and threatening me?” Kyle asked, narrowing his eyes.

 

“Not really a threat, just a suggestion. I’m just saying that I do a lot of good for you. I funnel all the souls through the Underworld; I overlook three judges who work nonstop to keep them from overflowing into the mortal realm, and…your beautiful palace. I would hate to give all three of them a vacation on the same day and then…take one myself.” He said simply.

 

Kyle frowned at that. “Fine, you have ten minutes.” He said, leading the God of the Underworld towards the throne room. “You always had to be a pain in the ass.” He said, looking back at Craig whose expression had still not changed.

 

“I need to have some hobbies.” Craig said simply, rolling his eyes as Kyle felt he needed to sit on his golden throne in order for him to even speak to him. What a pompous ass.

 

“One of my hobbies is enjoying this great banter.” Kenny chimed in with a smile, looking back at Craig’s poor servant who was struggling to even hold onto his helmet.

 

“No one cares about your hobbies, Errand Boy.” Craig said simply, walking closer to the golden throne so he could speak with the redhead.

 

Kenny laughed. “I miss this; you should come up here more often, Craig.” He said, shaking his head as he leaned against a pillar. He wanted to hear whatever the two were going to discuss. He knew it was going to give him some juicy gossip he could share with others…for a price of course.

 

“I don’t have time for any of this, what did you need to come up here to speak to me about Craig? It better be important. I don’t like having my time wasted.” Kyle warned.

 

“Far be it from me to interrupt your busy schedule.” Craig said, rolling his grey eyes, his tone still holding that nasally monotone pitch it usually did. “Like I said, I came up here as a favor to you, to show some kind of decorum.” He said. “I wish to take a bride.” He said simply.

 

“Why would I care about that? Take whatever pathetic mortal soul you can drag down there with you.” Kyle sneered.

 

“But…he doesn’t want a mortal, your highness!” Butters interjected! “Gosh, he really wants this really pretty God!”

 

Craig shot a look of pure daggers at Butters for his words. “Speak out of turn again and I’ll personally rip out your tongue and feed it to my hounds.” He threatened, causing Butters to go pale and nod.

 

“Is what this fool says true? Are you looking to take a God as a bride?” Kyle said. “Well, look at you, actually coming to me for permission, perhaps you aren’t a lost cause after all.” He said with a smirk.

 

“Don’t give yourself too much credit; I just didn’t want to cause an incident.” Craig said simply, not wanting to give the arrogant God a reason to be even more arrogant. He did pride himself on being one of the very few who openly disrespected his so called King.

 

“Well, out with it, who is it? Maybe I’ll feel generous and allow this marriage. Of course it would have to be to a God I cared…little about. Dooming them to an eternity with you would be rather cruel.” Kyle said with a wave of his hand.

 

“The mirror.” Craig said, motioning for Butters to hand him the Mirror to the World.

 

“Y-Yes Sir!” Butters said, handing the brunette the mirror.

 

Craig gazed into it and a small smile actually crossed his lips as he saw his beauty again. He could see him perfectly, sitting in a bed of pink flowers, petting a deer and looking up at the sky. He looked upset for some reason....like he had been crying. Whatever had upset something so pure would face the God of the Underworld’s wrath. He moved to gently touch the mirror, seeing those beautiful blue eyes look down at his lap.

 

“My servant informed me his name is Persephone, the new God of Spring.” Craig said, turning the mirror so Kyle could see. “He would make a perfect bride for me.”

 

Kyle’s green eyes narrowed when he saw who Craig was referring to. “Persephone…” He said, before standing up in fury. “Absolutely not! You think you take that sweet God to that…hellhole with you! I forbid it!”

 

Craig let his own eyes narrow. “And…why is that?” He asked. “Is Persephone the newest object of your lust? Another maiden to satisfy you and keep your attention from that shrew of a wife you are burdened with?”  He said his voice calm and cold, just like it always was.

 

“I owe you no explanation! The only answer you are getting is no. You even try anything with him and you will face my wrath!” Kyle threatened. “Now get out of my sight!” He ordered.

 

Craig frowned and snatched the mirror back before turning his back on the other God. There was no point in arguing with Kyle, it was like arguing with a brick wall.

 

“I’m sorry you aren’t gonna be able to marry him, Sir.” Butters said, following after his master.

 

“Who said anything about me not marrying him? He is no king of mine, I take no orders from him.” Craig said coldly as he prepared to go back to his dark domain.

 


	3. The Sweetest Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan finds a beautiful flower growing in his garden. Craig prepares for a special guest to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always appreciated!
> 
> happy reading! <3

Ever since his meeting with Kyle, Craig had been in a bad mood. That pompous fool denying him that gorgeous God because he wanted another hole to fuck. That was how it always was, ever since they first came into being, Kyle always got what Kyle wanted, and, if he didn’t get what he wanted, he would throw the biggest fucking fit anyone had ever seen. He knew the redhead had many lovers, some Heidi probably didn’t even know about. The God couldn’t keep it in his fucking pants, no matter who it hurt. But, there was something different in Kyle’s tone when he spoke of the beauty of Spring. It was one of…possessiveness…longing perhaps? Whatever it was, it was something that concerned him, but, it wasn’t going to stop anything he was going to do.

 

He hadn’t stopped watching Persephone, having fallen deeper and deeper in love just watching his cute mannerisms. He saw how much he truly loved his work, his love for animals, flowers, and how unbelievably sweet and beautiful he was. He couldn’t allow Kyle to take him as a mistress, Persephone deserved so much better than that. He deserved someone who would treasure him, love him, and treat him like a queen, not like just another toy to play with. It didn’t help that if Kyle got his way and Heidi found out, the little Spring God would be in danger. Craig was not about to let any of that happen. Kyle, after all, was no king to him.

 

He had derived a plan, a rather simple one, but a genius one in his opinion. His lovely dove was tasked with gathering one of each flower he grew, well, what if he saw a flower he had never seen before? Naturally that would cause him to pluck it and put it in his basket to give to Kyle. But, this flower, was special, a flower he had grown in Elysium. It radiated with the glow of souls at peace, those who passed knowing they were loved. He had taken much time creating it, having spent most of the last week tending to it, wanting to make it perfect for the beauty he had fallen for. The moment Persephone plucked the flower from the ground he would fall under a sleeping spell and at that time he could usher him down to the Underworld. Craig knew he would face the wrath of Kyle and many of the other gods for what he was about to do, but, he didn’t care. He had been stuck down here alone for eons; he didn’t want to be alone anymore.

 

Tonight he was going to go up to the mortal world and plant the flower where Persephone would see it. Soon enough he knew he would have his love down here with him and they would have a life together.

 

“Sir? I got that extra bedroom prepared for you, just like you told me to!” Butters said, smiling as he walked over to Craig who was holding the flower in his hand. “Gosh, that is a really pretty flower! I can’t believe you grew that for Persephone, I’m sure he’s gonna love it!

 

Craig sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “When he comes down here, anything he wants, make sure you give it to him, I want him to be as comfortable as possible, understood?” He said, narrowing his steely grey eyes as his servant.

 

“Well of course, Sir! I wouldn’t want him to get scared living down here! I mean it is kinda scary… You got your scary dog and you can have a really bad temper sometimes…”

 

“Would you just shut up! I need one moment of silence out of you!” Craig snapped, moving to massage his temples.

 

“See, that’s what I’m talking about right there!” Butters said, before dodging a vase that was thrown at his head.

 

**~*The Gardens*~**

Stan had been upset since he had been told of his fate from Kyle. He honestly didn’t know what to do. Kyle…he didn’t even know him well enough to fall in love with him. Yes, the King of Gods was very handsome, he was strong, he was powerful, but, he was married and he was arrogant… He was going to be nothing but a consort, have no other use than being pretty and used for sex whenever Kyle got the urge for him. All the while he would be constantly looking behind him to make sure his wife never found out.

 

“Why can’t he see how much I love it here?” He asked himself, letting out a sigh as he wandered around the gardens, his light blue gown trailing behind him as he walked. He had daisies in his black locks and gold bracelets around his wrists, a gift from Bebe, the Goddess of Love. He had recently confided in the blond goddess, wanting some kind of advice on what to do. Bebe had left a husband and a lover to be with Wendy, someone she really cared about. She had given him some things to think about, but, at the end of the day, Bebe was a powerful established Goddess while he was a new God who was barely even known… He couldn’t escape like she did…

 

He sighed and looked up at the sky. It was starting to get dark, the stars were shining bright and the moon was beginning to peak out. Maybe if he was the God of the Moon or the Stars he wouldn’t be seen as someone so…easy to throw away…to just strip of their work and move up to the Mountain to be used for sex.

 

“He doesn’t see what I do as anything worthwhile.” He said to himself, putting the basket down. “I won’t be happy up there with him…” Stan added, resting a hand on his cheek as his blue eyes scanned the gardens to make sure he didn’t miss anything today. He was about to call it a night when his eyes caught something gorgeous.

 

“Wow…” He said softly, managing to get to his feet quickly and run over to where the flower was growing. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before! It was glowing! The brunette managed to get down to ground level to examine it. It smelled so sweet… He had never grown a flower that smelled so good. He almost didn’t want to pick it, just leave it there to bloom properly. He cupped the purple petals with his hands. “So beautiful…” He said, looking around to make sure no one was watching him. “Maybe…Kyle doesn’t need this one…” He said to himself. “Maybe this one can stay with me.” He said, not being able to resist plucking the flora from the earth.

 

He held the flower in his hands and brought it closer to his face. The sweet aroma that it was giving off was becoming stronger and stronger, sweeter and sweeter. He found himself growing tired, his eyelids starting to get heavy, and, before he knew it, he was collapsing in the grass, fast asleep. The flower that he had picked was still clasped in his hand as plump lips softly parted as he cooed in his slumber.

 

It wouldn’t be long before the ground started to open up and the God of the Underworld stepped out onto the mortal lands. Craig looked around, taking in the gardens his beloved had been working so hard on. He had to admit, they were rather beautiful. He couldn’t help but lean down and pluck a flower from the ground, examining it closely.

 

“This is what you have been working so hard on Little One?” He asked to the sleeping God, managing to let a small smile cross his lips. “You certainly have a talent.” He added. Craig knew that once he whisked the God of Spring to the Underworld the mortal realm would suffer. Plants would die, the sun would keep its warmth to itself, and, the land would be cold. But, he was selfish, he needed Persephone more than any mortal or other God did.

 

“Let’s get you home and into a comfortable bed.” Craig said, leaning down to pick up the little brunette with ease. He held him close to his onyx chest plate, running a large pale hand down the sleeping beauty’s cheek. “Don’t worry my Darling, I’m going to take good care of you, and, I’ll never let Kyle have you or hurt you.” He promised, daring to lean down and press a kiss to the soft black locks.

 

“S-Sir…are you ready to go back?” Butters asked, looking at the brunette in Craig’s arms, sleeping soundly.

 

“Yes…” Craig said; ready to return to the Underworld. “Go ahead; make sure his room is ready. I don’t want to move him into my room so fast, no need to scare him.” He said, motioning for Butters to head back.

 

“Yes Sir!” Butters said with a grin. He had to admit, it was nice to see his master actually smiling. This was the first time he had ever seen Craig smile…

 

As Butters left Craig looked down at the brunette one more time. “I’m sorry…the flowers you love so will die as soon we enter the Underworld.” He said, moving to remove the few that were in Stan’s hair. “But this one won’t and I’ll grow as many of them as I can to make you happy.” He said, tucking the Elysium flower in the God of Spring’s dark locks.

 

**~*The Underworld*~**

 

Stan had been asleep for quite some time, and, as big blue eyes fluttered open, he was expecting to still be in the field, looking up at the sky, surrounded by the birds and deer. But, he was not greeted with that, not in the least.

 

He quickly sat up and noticed he was on a large bed surrounded with dark blue sheer curtains. He looked down and noticed he was still in his light blue gown, but, he only had one flower in his hair, the strange one he had picked….

 

He bit his lower lip and pulled back the bed curtain’s,wanting to get a better look of where he was. It was a room, a large room with a vanity, a tall ornate mirror, a wooden desk, and many other ostentatious accessories. It was a place of luxury, a place a high ranking God or Goddess would live. Did Kyle decide he didn’t want to wait for him to finish? Did he steal him away in the night? He got out of the bed, his feet hitting the cold wooden floor.

 

“H-Hello?” Stan said softly, wrapping his arms around his form as he decided he needed to venture further and see what was going on. “Is someone here? I don’t know where I am…” He said, going towards the door and finding it wasn’t locked. He opened it up and saw a huge palace laid out around him. It was so…dark…everything made out of onyx stones that hardly gave off any light. This couldn’t be Kyle’s palace…

 

He felt himself starting to shake thanks to how scared he was, but, he pushed himself to keep walking, to try and find someone who could inform him of what was happening.

 

“Hello?” Stan cried out one more time. He was about to cry out again when he heard a barking noise. Before he knew it, a huge beast was approaching him, a monster with three heads that towered over him! He had never seen something like that and he was almost paralyzed in fear. It took him more than a few moments to scream out in terror.

 

He started to run, picking up his skirts and sprinting down the hall. He looked back to see the beast chasing after him, the three heads barking and their tongues hanging out. He continued to scream in terror as he fled, but, thanks to his clumsy nature, tripped over his gown and fell to the ground. He looked up in horror as the beast approached him. He was going to die! He was going to be killed by this monster and he didn’t even know where he was! What was even happening!? He clenched his eyes shut, feeling his body tremble and tears roll down his cheeks, prepared to be eaten.

 

Well…that was what he was preparing for; instead, he found a large tongue licking him and the beast moving to lay down in front of him.

 

“H-Huh?” He said, noticing the beast didn’t look aggressive, in fact, its tails were wagging.

 

“He likes you.” A nasally deep voice said. “Don’t be afraid, he won’t hurt you.”

 

Stan looked up to see a man approaching him. He was tall and he was wearing dark armor that was hiding, what he could tell, was a muscular form. His hair was as dark as night, his eyes steely grey, and he sported a five o’clock shadow that helped offset his pale skin. He was handsome, that much was obvious, but, he also looked intimidating as hell… Stan bit his lower lip and scoot back on the floor and felt his back hit the wall.

 

“Stripes, go lay down.” The man instructed. To Stan’s surprise, the beast complied, standing up and wandering back towards one of the large open rooms in the palace. “I’m sorry that he scared you, he gets excited when he sees new people.” He said, moving to kneel down. “Are you okay?”

 

Stan didn’t really know what to say, he was so confused and scared he just looked up at the mysterious man with wide blue eyes. “W-Who…are you?” He managed to ask.

 

The man laughed and shook his head. “I’m sorry, how rude of me to not even introduce myself to you.” He said with a chuckle. “My name is Hades, God of the Underworld, but, I go by Craig, I detest the names we were given, so…wordy.” He said. “You’re in my domain, the Underworld, in my home.” He explained.

 

“The Underworld?” Stan said. “Why…am I here?” He asked, feeling a strong arm wrap around his waist and pull him up from the ground.

 

“I had to meet you in person, and, I’m not allowed out of the Underworld very often.” Craig explained. “We never got a chance to meet when you first came into being; you were whisked away before I even got to lay my eyes on you.” He said before sighing. “Kyle and I have never gotten along, so, I’ve more or less been banned from Mount Olympus.”

 

Stan nodded his head. “Kyle is…difficult….” He said with a sigh of his own. “When can I go home? I have lots of work to do…” He said, feeling a gloved hand rest on his cheek.

 

“In due time my Dear, don’t you worry.” Craig said with a smile. “You haven’t told me your name.”

 

“O-Oh…it’s…Persephone…but…I like to go by Stan…” Stan said, his lip starting to tremble when he felt the hand on his cheek.

 

“Stan…I rather like that.” Craig mused. “Well Stan, why don’t we go talk and we can discuss what is going to happen next.” He said softly, he moved to pick up the brunette’s small hand and bring the back of it to his lips, kissing it gently.

 

It was at that moment Stan knew he wasn’t going back home…

 

 


	4. Where Have All The Flowers Gone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig wants to get Stan more comfortable with his new home. Wendy is worried about a missing Stan and begs for help from the King of the Gods himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading! <3

Stan didn’t exactly know what to do; there wasn’t any place to run… He only knew he was in the Underworld, a place he had never been too, being led somewhere by the God of said place. Craig’s hand was so cold, his skin was so pale, his features so chiseled. He was handsome, but he was intimidating, especially in that dark armor he was sporting. Stan was afraid he was going to hurt him… That he was going to take him to a bedroom somewhere and deflower him… He looked down at the ground as they walked, his bare feet hitting the cold marble floor. He felt the man’s large hand tighten around his smaller one as they got to a room with two large double doors shielding it from view.

 

“Here we are.” Craig said, turning to look back at Stan, a small smile on his lips. He opened the doors and revealed a large bedroom, one that was perhaps even nicer than the one the God of Spring woke up in.

 

“You look scared.” Craig said, looking at Stan as he settled the brunette on the large bed.

 

“I-I am scared…” Stan admitted, swallowing hard as he looked around. He tried to make sure he was covered.

 

Craig moved to sit next to the smaller brunette and moved to put a hand on top of Stan’s. “It’s okay, I understand why you are scared, but, you don’t have a reason to be.” He said, gently picking up a small hand and pressing it to his armored chest. “I would never dream of hurting you.” He promised, moving to take his hand and rest it on the brunette’s cheek.

 

“You…don’t even know me…” Stan said, feeling uneasy sitting next to a powerful God he was meeting for the first time.

 

Craig just laughed a little and shook his head, keeping his hold on the brunette’s hand. “I know it might seem that way, but, I think I know you better than you think.”

 

Stan frowned a little bit at that. Something about that sounded…sinister. “What…does that mean?” He asked, moving to hold himself tightly.

 

“Oh, I found you while I was looking in my mirror to the mortal realm. I honestly have to say that I have never seen anyone so beautiful.” Craig said, picking the dainty hand up and pressing it against his cheek. “You laying in your flower bed, softly humming along with your birds, fighting of the advances of that bastard Kyle.” He said, his wistful smile turning into a frown.

 

Stan was rather taken back by Craig describing how he watched him. The whole time he thought he was alone he was being watched!? It made him slightly sick to his stomach and he felt even more uncomfortable than he already was. “Y-You were watching me?”

 

“I know it sounds a bit nefarious, but, I couldn’t tear my gaze away from you once I saw you the first time.” Craig admitted. “I hope you won’t think ill of me.” He added, before his smile crept back on his face. “Now, I suppose we should get you settled here. You probably are exhausted after everything that happened, Stripes frightening you and pollen from the Elysium flower.” He said, standing up and gently grabbing the brunette’s hand to help him up from the bed.

 

“Get settled? What does that mean exactly? How long am I staying here?” Stan asked, moving to take his hands out of Craig’s grasp.

 

Craig blinked a bit and raised a brow. “This is your home now Stan. You and I are to be together, to be wed, and you, my dear, will rule by my side as Queen of the Underworld.” He said, gently caressing the beautiful brunette’s cheek. “You are so much more than just a spring God, a beauty for Kyle to lust after, you, are a queen.” He said. “My queen.” He added.

 

“W-What? No…I can’t…” Stan said, putting a hand to his chest as he felt his heart start to beat out of control, his body breaking into a cold sweat. “Please…you can’t that…”

 

“Shh, don’t be so upset.” Craig said, smiling in a kind fashion. “I know this place is very different from what you are use to, but, you will learn to love it.”

 

“You don’t understand…if I’m down here all my flowers will die…all my hard work…” Stan said, his big blue eyes starting to well up with tears. “I can’t stay down here…”

 

Craig sighed. He hated seeing the object of his affection in tears, but, Stan had to see this was what was best for him, that Craig could make him happy, that neither of them had to be alone anymore. “Little One, I know your flowers mean a lot to you, but, you can grow some here, in Elysium, and you’ll be safe down here, Kyle won’t be able to get to you, neither will Heidi. I can protect you.” He said, looking down at the spring god.

 

“What about Wendy…and Bebe? I’ll never be able to see them again?” Stan asked, tears running down his cheeks.

 

“I have no qualms with them coming down here, but of course, that is up to them.” Craig said, reaching down to wipe a few tears away from Stan’s cheeks. “Let me show you something.” He said, taking Stan’s small hand in his and leading him out of the bedroom.

 

After a few moments of walking they arrived in the throne room. Craig smiled as he wrapped a strong arm around Stan’s shoulders. “You see that throne right there?” He said, pointing to the smaller of the two thrones. “That is yours. “ He said, leading the brunette over to it. “Sit down, see how it feels.” He said, watching as the smaller brunette gently took a seat. “You are a queen now, my queen, and I want you to rule by my side. Together, we can make this land the envy of the gods, and, we don’t have to be alone anymore. I know it hurt you to be away from all the others, not being allowed to live on the mountain because of some idiotic rule Kyle made up about a god having to prove themselves.” He said simply. “When you got to the mountain, what was he going to do? Was he going to allow you to continue your work?” He asked.

 

Stan bit his lower lip, recalling what Kyle had told him. “No… He said there was no need for gardens on the mountain…” He said, looking down at his lap.

 

“I see, and, what did he want you to do instead?”

 

“He…wanted me as a consort…” Stan said, sniffling a little.

 

“Is that something you really wanted? If you were to stay up there, he would make you do that, but, here, he has no control, I control this domain.” Craig said with a smile. “He can try and step down here, but, he would find that would be a grave mistake, and, if he sent anyone after me, they would taste my blade. Not even Ares could best me in combat in my realm.” He said. “I personally think you are much better suited as a queen then as a plaything for that horny fool.”

 

Stan took in a deep breath. Honestly, he didn’t know what to do, or what to think, he was still in too much of a shock to process all of this information.

 

“You…really want to marry me? You barely know me.” Stan decided to say, looking up at the handsome god of the Underworld.

 

“I am going to marry you, and, I know that I am in love with you, that is all I need.” Craig said, leaning over to gently grip the brunette’s chin. “Little Bird, you’ve made a powerful god weak to his knees, you have so much more power than you even know.” He said, leaning in close and gently brushing his lips against Stan’s plump pink ones.

 

**~*Mount Olympus*~**

Wendy was panicking. She had gone to check on Stan and couldn’t find him anywhere. His flowers were starting to die, the trees were starting to shed their leaves, and the lush gardens were wilting. Something wasn’t right! Stan would never leave the gardens he loved and worked so hard on, and, he would never go anywhere without telling her.

 

She hated going to Kyle, she found the man insufferable, but, this was an emergency. After talking to Bebe they decided it would be best for her to speak to Kyle while Bebe did some further searching.

 

“I need to speak to Kyle.” She said, finding Kenny standing in front of the throne room doors.

 

“Can’t even give me a hello before you start demanding things? Nice to see you again too.” Kenny said.

 

“Persephone is missing!” She cried out not in the mood for bantering with the messenger god.

 

Kenny raised a brow at that. “Persephone? He’s the new god of spring right? The one Kyle has been drooling after?” He said, before sighing. “Well, this isn’t going to make him happy, and, he’s already been in a bad mood thanks to Heidi.” He said, sighing. “Well, let me go talk to him and I’ll try and get you an audience.”  He said, opening the throne room doors and closing them behind him.

 

It felt like hours of waiting for Wendy until Kenny came back out.

 

“He’ll see you.” Kenny said, motioning for Wendy to follow him.

 

As she went into the throne room she was quickly met with an unhappy couple. Kyle seemed extremely angry about something and Heidi, Queen of the Gods, was sitting next to him in her ornate peacock gown looking just as furious.

 

“Tell me what is going on.” Kyle said before Wendy could even say anything.

 

“Persephone is missing.” Wendy said softly. “I went to go check on him earlier and all the flowers were dying… He can’t be on the mortal realm, if he was, that wouldn’t be happening.” She said. “I’m worried, he is still such a young god and he still so naïve.”

 

Heidi didn’t look upset about the news. “Perhaps he just ran off, you know how some gods can be.” She said simply.

 

“That isn’t like Persephone.” Wendy said in an adamant tone.

 

“Well, he is young, stupid, innocent; he probably wandered off and got lost.” Heidi added, before watching as her husband shot her a glare.

 

“Enough! Wendy is right, Persephone wouldn’t have just run off, he was to be delivering the last of his work to me in a week’s time and then coming up to the Mountain.” Kyle said, pinching the bridge of his nose, he had such a headache coming on! “I will send out a search party, and, I will personally do some investigating myself.”

 

Heidi scoffed at that. “What makes this god so important that you need to waste your time searching for him personally?” She asked, narrowing her green eyes.

 

“I take it personally when one of my gods goes missing! It is as simple as that!” Kyle snapped, waving his hand. “If this truly is a kidnapping, whoever the assailant is must be punished to the highest extent possible, I am the only one who can truly do that.” He added, looking down at Wendy. “Do you have any information that would be useful?”

 

Wendy sighed. “Not really…” She said, before opening her bag and pulling something out. “Well, except for this. I found this petal on the ground and it looked so different compared to everything else growing.” She said, handing the glowing petal to the king.

 

Kyle raised a brow. “Interesting… This is not something that could possibly be from the mortal realm.” He said, moving to stand from his throne. He looked over at Kenny and motioned for the god to come to him. “Kenny, start looking for Persephone, check under every rock if you must.” He said, stroking his beard. “Also, I want Clyde to search as well, he is the God of War, if this was the work of some kind of beast or army, he can easily take care of it.” He instructed.

 

This caused Heidi to scoff again. “This is an awful lot of trouble to search for some flower harlot.” She snapped.

 

“I said silence!” Kyle snapped back. “I do not enjoy having my orders questioned!” He growled, before looking back at Kenny. “Well, you heard me! Get moving!”

 

Kenny sighed and nodded his head, leaving to go inform Clyde of their duties.

 

“Thank you Kyle, I really appreciate this…” Wendy said. “I will continue my search as well.” She said, before hearing Kyle clear his throat.

 

“Wendy, if something has happened to Persephone, don’t think you will not feel my wrath. I entrusted him to you and Bebe to care for him, and this happened on your watch.” Kyle threatened, before waving his hand. “You may take your leave now, this discussion is over.”

 

Wendy just nodded, turning her back to leave the throne room. What madness was going to unfold from this?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes!
> 
> Alcinous is a mythical garden in Homer's writings
> 
> Tarturus is where souls are tortured for their evil deeds
> 
> Elysium is where souls are rewarded for their good deeds


End file.
